<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longest Night by CookieBeast12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565399">Longest Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12'>CookieBeast12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not my best work at all, OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's heart sank, it was almost sundown and Berk had to be miles away, they were riding for 45 minutes, it would take longer than expected and the sun would be gone by then, leaving them to the night. "Bud we won't make it back in time... we need to stay somewhere for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup brushed back the hair that fell into his face, he could see the ocean hundreds of feet below, and blue hue that was blocked by the clouds but it's salty smell and crashing waves could be heard even in this high up. The wind blowing back into his eyes, Hiccup felt like he was floating, well he was but it was so beautiful and golden and he loved it. the sky was a light peach color that grabbed at the clouds, the stars peeking through at the edge at the highest point, he breathed out slowly, a smile spread on his face as he closed his eyes peacefully, he loved it up here, it was cold and free and everything he wanted. Especially with Toothless.</p><p>Toothless was special, well obviously, being the last of his kind he was bound to be special, but it was something about him that lured other's gazes it was the way he looked at people, curiosity burning in those intelligent green eyes, he was something of a dream, black as night with scales that glimmered even in the moon's light.</p><p>His dragon looked up, a sloppy grin running at his lips, his pearly teeth shone in his gums and a slobbery tongue hung from his mouth, flapping lazily in the breeze, his teardrop scales shone like stars, clinging by his eyes.</p><p>"Hey Bud," Hiccup smiled, his words were calm and warm even in the cold temperatures of the wind, "What do you say we head back home?" he felt a pang of disappointment saying those words but night was falling fast and you didn't want to be caught out here with untamed dragons around. Hiccup sighed and rubbed at his eyes, his hands felt bitterly cold, "....Oh shit..." everything flooded back, the stupid meeting he was supposed to attend earlier this afternoon with his father, "shit shit shit shit shit. Toothless we have to get back like right now."</p><p>Toothless gave a grunt as to reply and Hiccup place his hands gently on the leather saddle, "Lets get out of here," He pulled down on the stirrups and held on tightly as the world rushed by with a flash, instantly his view changed and all he could see was blue and wisps of clouds as air rushed by stinging at his eyes. the ocean below bellowed with sound as waves crashed into the nearby island, a crescent shape filled with green that Hiccup had never seen before. it was raised on an outcrop of rock, long pillars stretching down into the water, seabirds flying into the coasts with familiar screeches, their shiny white feathers flashing in the setting sun, and the sky was turning an orange shade.</p><p>Hiccup's heart sank, it was almost sundown and Berk had to be miles away, they were riding for 45 minutes, it would take longer than expected and the sun would be gone by then, leaving them to the night. "Bud we won't make it back in time... we need to stay somewhere for the night.</p><p>Toothless glanced back curiously, head tilted cautiously as he absorbed his rider's words, "... Gods, we have to" Hiccup pulled back on his hair, "I'm so stupid, He whispered angrily, "I should have paid attention to the flippin time."</p><p>Toothless let out a comforting purr, an almost sympathetic emotion tugging at his eyes, "Your one in a million Toothless," Hiccup said quietly, scratching at his neck, "Lets head down to that island... who knows maybe we'll find something special."</p><p>Hiccup watched as the island grew closer and closer, watching the clouds zip past as they fell further down, Toothless angling his wings with the wind.</p><p>TIME SKIP</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup had a small fire going by the time the sun was gone, the smell was warm and familiar and he thought of the time he'd last spent the night at an unfamiliar island, the crackling filling the area, embers falling with the air.</p><p>Toothless lay beside him, curled around him with his head watching the fire ahead, his green eyes distant. Hiccup's lips twitched with a small smile, eyeing his dragon with pride and love, "We'll be out of here soon.... hopefully," He looked out at the surrounding trees, they were old and their leaves sagged to the ground, the trunks stretching up into the sky higher than he had ever seen a tree go, the small humming of bugs whining at his ears and he shook his head, jagged hair falling into his face.</p><p>"bleugh, I feel so gross," Dragon slobber and a day without a shower can get to you, but it was the mud that caked his boots that felt so weird, slimy and sticky, that found it's way all over his feet, Hiccup sighed, wiping his feet against the grass, "How about you?" he asked quietly, peering back at Toothless, "You feel gross?"</p><p>Toothless gave a whine in response, turning his head away as in a way to say 'let me sleep' his green eyes closing solemnly. </p><p>"Yeah good idea, I'm so..." *Yawn, "Tired," He ignored the way it brought exhausted tears to his eyes, the cold air raising goosebumps in his skin. Hiccup laid his head down, rest it on Toothless's back, his eyes closing tightly, "See you in the morning..." he let out an exhausted sigh, giving in to the tendrils of sweet sweet sleep.</p><p>Hiccup awoke to the sound of rustling coming from the trees, the sky around croaked with crickets and toads, Toothless was alert beside him as he shifted his head from Toothless’s spine, eyeing the brambles warily as the crunch of twigs was heard.</p><p>“Avi come on, the smoke was spotted west of Harthenger’s Forge, I know the fire is around here somewhere, Avi! No time to get sidetracked,” There was a muffled grunt heard and Hiccup gripped his sword tightly in his hands, the button that ignited it grazed his thumb, he waited quietly, calming Toothless with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Ah I smell it, gods this is taking forever… it’s almost dawn,” the voice came closer, leaves crackling under the weight of something… someone.</p><p>A hand pushed through the brambles, a gloved hand, the fingers reaching out to push aside the branches, the sound of a loud purr came through and he felt Toothless prick up at the sound, a gentle growl pulling at his throat.</p><p>“And we are…. Hello?” The person stepped forward… girl, a girl with brown hair and grey eyes pushed through the brambles, they widened as they found his own, “umm sorry?” she held something back with her hand preventing it from coming into sight, “Are you lost?” She asked timidly.</p><p>It was odd seeing someone this far in the forest, the girl wore silver armor and her brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, he paused cautiously. But when her eyes found Toothless she gasped, Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, he wanted to tell her Toothless was a good dragon, but his jaw snapped shut when the creature pushed past the brambles and Hiccup could take in what it was.</p><p>It was…. Another Night Fury? Disbelief painted his expression as he watched the dragon step forward, the dragon wasn’t a classic pure black, no this dragon was brown? The Night Fury was a tan color, white tendrils pulling at the dragon’s ears and trailing down to a creamy white chest and a white tail tip, the wings were under shaded with white, and the feet were a beautiful gray.</p><p>“Is that a male?” the girl asked timidly, “A real Night Fury male!” She squealed with delight watching Toothless with an awed expression. “Avi look!” She pulled at the Night Fury’s face, watching her blue pupils dilate as the met Toothless’s green ones.</p><p>Hiccup was beyond confused at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>